


Switching Holidays

by campsuga



Series: The Daily Lives of Osamu and Koushi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, M/M, OsaSuga, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: Miya Osamu has a giant Halloween decoration perched on his balcony door but it isn't Halloween anymore. Now, how will he tell Suga that they might have to put it away?It's just a slice of life filler episode of the world that is OsaSuga
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Daily Lives of Osamu and Koushi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Switching Holidays

Miya Osamu was stirring the pot of spicy curry on the stove when something catches his eye. He looks towards the sliding door that goes out to the balcony and there, perched by the doorway is a Halloween decoration of a giant furry but supposedly scary spider. It’s got red eyes and the main body of the spider is about a foot long. It's been there for more than a month ever since his boyfriend excitedly brought home the arachnid at the start of October.

He doesn't really mind it at all however, Halloween has passed and having an oversized spider around the house just looks like clutter. He was figuring out what exactly their options were when the man of the hour walked into their apartment.

Sugawara Koushi walks in and greets Osamu with a kiss, "Hi, Babe," he says as his arms snake around Osamu's shoulders to envelope the taller man in a tight hug. He pulls down the brunette for an even longer and more languid kiss that lasts for several seconds. It most likely would have been longer but the fact that Osamu was cooking might have been the deciding factor that Suga decided to cut the kiss short and sweet, by his standards, of course. “You’re home early. Not busy at the store?”

Osamu lets go of the tight grip he didn’t know he had on Suga’s waistband, “No. There were just some deliveries and another TV feature so I’m taking it easy today. Once that feature airs tomorrow night, it’s going to be a very busy month for sure.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be there to help you out.”

“I know. I wish I didn’t have to take your weekends away from you though,” Osamu drops his forehead on Koushi’s, resigning to the fact that he has hijacked his boyfriend’s days off to help around the two branches of Onirigi Miya.

“It’s alright. I know you’d do the same for me.” Suga tugs away from Osamu and starts to do his after-work routine that includes cleaning his bento, taking off socks and his tie, and getting his bath ready.

Osamu mind goes back to the topic of the spider and he thinks of what to say to Suga. He knows the ash blonde man is attached to "Spencer the Spider." The naming of the decoration itself was a glaring sign of that. Because he's been with Suga long enough to know that he will not let go of the spider without a fight, he needs to take his next few steps carefully, he thinks.

"Koushi?"

The two are back to back within the same space: Osamu facing the stove, mindlessly stirring the curry while Suga is behind him, facing the sink cleaning out his bento.

"Yeah?"

"You know, we've had Spencer for a while now and I'm going to have to level with you, Babe, but Halloween's gone and went now and it just feels like-"

An unexpected sound interrupts Osamu. It sounded something like a cross between a gasp and a yip. Whatever it was, it came from behind him.

The faucet shuts off and hands can be heard hastily drying off, "I completely forgot!" Suga goes to his work bag and searches for something within its pockets. Osamu's been observing this entire time and just as he was about to ask, Suga's eyes sparkle for a moment and pulls out a tiny red bundle from his bag. He walks towards their named Halloween decoration and Suga does something so ridiculous, so endearing and so entirely Suga. He places a handmade felt Santa hat that is not-coincidentally the right size for the spider hanging on their balcony door. He follows up with sticking on a tiny Santa beard and a tiny red pouch that's supposed to resemble Santa's bag of toys.

Suga faces Osamu and smiles one of his beautiful blindingly bright smiles then bites the corner of his lips to keep the smile from growing any further.

Osamu recognizes the look in his eyes and knows that Suga is asking for his approval. _Do you like it,_ the smile silently asks. Osamu sighs one of his sighs that not only accepts this side of his boyfriend of almost seven years but also loves every moment of it.

Osamu is thankful to have Suga to balance himself out with these little antics of his. He loves seeing the joy in his boyfriend's face when he feeds a penguin at the aquarium or when he orders a ridiculously outrageous dessert at a cafe or when he starts randomly dancing in the middle of their apartment. Suga doesn't just love life, he IS life. He makes the everyday exciting and makes the exciting unforgettable. You never really know what to expect from him and Osamu would not have it any other way. It keeps Osamu on his toes, thoroughly amused and absolutely smitten.

He turns off the stove and walks towards Suga. He wraps his arms around his waist from behind Suga and they both look at Spencer's new look. "I love you, Koushi."

"I know what you're thinking," he whispers into the ear that's right next to his own face, "I'll put Spencer in hibernation after Christmas, I promise."

"You don't have to if you want him there,” Osamu hears himself say but surprising even himself, it turns out, he means every word of it.

"I know," Suga lays a small kiss on Osamu's cheek, "but this is for you. But also, Spencer's the breed of spider that needs to hibernate for most of the year, he'll be miserable anyway if he has to bear the dead of winter, spring and summer. He’s solely an autumn and start of winter kind of spider."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but we'll have him out in time for the next Halloween!"

"Well, before all that, let's enjoy Christmas first with him."

It wasn’t their first Christmas together. Despite living on separate ends of the country for years until this year, the two have managed to spend some holidays together. Still, this is their first Christmas after they’re finally living together.

They’re not rushing to do everything within a set number of days. There aren’t flights to catch or making the best of the few days they have together. Rather, it’s the slow mundane collective little moments every day. It’s something new for them and something that they are treasuring every moment of. Christmas is no longer the five days that Suga could manage to take days off from work. From now on, Christmas starts on the day after Halloween and ends whenever they decide to put Spencer back in storage for hibernation.

Suga leans back into Osamu’s strong shoulders, savoring this new slow holiday season they finally have and as he looks unto their Halloween spider decked in a Santa outfit, he whispers back, "Thank you and I love you, Samu."

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.  
> Wrote it in 30 minutes last night.  
> I have so much of these little pockets of domestic OsaSuga in my head that I just had to let it out right now.


End file.
